


Unexpected

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 100s, Gamlen appreciation, Gen, Kindness, Leandra isn't great thx, Post Birthright, act one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Hawke seeks out her uncle after the fight with Leandra.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happywitch416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/gifts).

> This prompt gave me a lot of grief, just because there is so much to Hawke and this was very vague. But Hawke is best seen in her relationships with others, so here we go. I repurposed this from the big fic’s bones.

Gamlen sits atop a rickety stool, nursing his drink at The Hanged Man when Kalea finds him. The crowd around them raucous despite the late hour, she saddles close enough for conversation. 

“Here to berate me for the will?” 

“Come now, Uncle,” she grins, signaling the barkeep for another round. “I think Mother did well enough on her own without my help.” A purse appears in her hand before disappearing into his pocket. With an extra pat, she tips him a wink. “Not much, but a start, enough to show gratitude. More following the expedition.” 

Gamlen grumbles a flustered thanks.


End file.
